


Sending a message

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Series: Karma [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Odo investigates the death threat to Quark.  Garak delivers a message.  Silly sequel to karma.





	Sending a message

Odo sat in his office.  He regarded the note with a suspicious glance.  He wouldn’t put it past Quark to fake something like this, distract Odo while he conducted illicit business on the sly. 

Still, Odo promised the Commander he’d look into it.  At the very least, it got him away from Quark’s incessant whining.  Quark had demanded 24-hour security, medical exams for the psychological effects of the scare, and monetary compensation for the time he spent away from the bar.

Sisko had taken one look at Odo’s face and sent him off to investigate before he said something they’d both regret.

Back to business. He looked at the note more carefully this time.   It was put together with care; how easy it would be to replicate an earth-style ransom note.  The person who sent this replicated an entire magazine and cut the letters by hand.  The edges were jagged but meticulously cut, and the glue was applied with care.

_Who would put so much work just to threaten Quark?_

He sighed as he considered this.  The list was actually quite long.

****

Quark placed a drink on the bar distractedly.

He heard Morn grumble in surprise.  Looking up, Quark realized he’d mixed a black hole rather than a stardrifter.

Shaking his head, he fixed the drink and Morn grunted happily. 

As he cleaned the shaker, Quark heard a voice behind him.

“A bit distracted today?” asked Garak, looking down at him, arms resting casually on the bar.

Quark looked visibly nervous.  Garak rarely frequented the bar alone, and his gaze was very intense.

Rubbing his arms, Quark forced an obsequious smile.

“What can I get for you, Mr. Garak?  We have some kanar in the back, a very fine vintage-”

Garak sat down, legs spread, large frame looming over the bar.

“Nothing for me, thank you.  I'm waiting for Doctor Bashir.  He insisted we take part in one of those insipid spy novels.”

Garak paused, relishing Quark's discomfort.

“The good doctor told me you raised your prices recently.”

Quark swallowed hard.   It hadn’t been a crime to pad his profits just a tad.  Dr. Bashir and Chief O’Brien were regular clients.  It had been easy to convince them that he’d made necessary upgrades to the holosuites.

Shifting his eyes to a point over Garak’s head, he tried to deflect.

“Being that this is the first time you’ve booked a holosuite, there’s a 15% discount on all programs.  Will that be sufficient?”

Garak didn’t answer right away.  He simply stared at Garak unblinkingly.

“20%?  After all, Dr. Bashir is a loyal customer.  Shall we call it a referral bonus?”

Garak nodded imperceptibly and turned to leave, fixing Quark with a cold stare.  Quark busied himself cleaning glasses, looking anywhere but at Garak.

As Garak neared the door, he heard a sound behind him.

Where a moment ago there had been a chair seated at an empty table, Odo now stood before him.

“Constable,” Garak said warmly, “whatever are you up to?  Keeping an eye on the criminal elements at Quark's?”

Odo stature was relaxed, even amused.

“Quark received a death threat the other day,” he drawled, “and it seemed at least a cursory investigation was in order.”

“Heavens,” said Garak, covering a yawn, and struggling to feign interest, “that does merit investigation.   There must be dozens of people with grievances against Quark.”

Odo nodded, the corners of his mouth twitching  a bit.

“I agree.  Still, I promised Commander Sisko a thorough investigation.”

Garak rubbed his palms and said, “I imagine whoever it was got it out of his system.  If it were a real threat, the aggrieved party would have struck without warning.”

Odo met his eyes with amusement.

“I imagine they did.  Anyone who continued to threaten a merchant on the station would meet with severe consequences.”

“Of course,” said Garak, “I’d expect no less.  Now if you’ll excuse me, Constable, I must be on my way.  Those dress robes won’t alter themselves.”

Odo watched him leave the bar, shaking his head, and transformed back into the chair.  Garak had a point; as long as he was there, he might as well see what Quark was up to.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
